Current inspection of parts of a vehicle for wear and defects is done manually for each vehicle, and by routing the vehicle to an inspection station or location. Typically, inspection of tires may be carried out by manual inspection. For example, at entry or exit to a truck or vehicle cargo loading/unloading zone or secure cargo load drop-off or pick-up installation, such inspections require the trucks to be routed to an inspection station where the vehicle is stopped, to enable manual tire inspection by personnel. This requires labor time and is prone to inspection errors and variation by the person conducting the inspection.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for inspecting a part of a vehicle, for example, tires on trucks, without rerouting the truck to a designated area, and with minimal labor costs. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a system and method and computer program product for conducting automatic inspection of vehicle tires (e.g., of multi-axle, multi-wheeled cargo trucks) while the vehicle is in motion, Also, there is a need for the vehicle tire inspection process to automatically communicate to a memory storage device of a remote or local computer system and/or an operator inspection results (inspection images, vehicle identification, etc.) for further processing by image processing components to further reduce costs and minimize personnel involved in the inspections.